Angels Are Watching Over You (Destiel One-Shot)
by SimplyAnotherWriter
Summary: Based on a HC I saw on Tumblr: Sometimes when Dean is having a nightmare he cries out for Cas. Usually it's just his name but occasionally he'll cry out for Cas to raise him out of hell. Sam has never told Dean about this, but during some of these nightmares Sam will wake up and Cas will be sitting at the foot of Dean's bed whispering things in Enochian until Dean stops shaking.


**I'm back. Eyyyyy.**

 **So, hello.**

 **I haven't written for Supernatural yet, but I saw this headcanon on Tumblr that I thought was really cute, so I decided to take a stab at it.**

 ***continues to neglect my in progress story that I lost interest in***

 **...**

 **So Destiel is cute**

 **I hope this is nice enough to satisfy your Destiel needs**

 **(Also don't spoil me things please I'm only on season 7 pff-)**

 **Anyway**

 **Enjoy?**

* * *

 _"CAS!"_

The terrified scream rang out from Dean Winchester's current motel room, somewhere around 3:30 A.M. He sounded terrified, and the angel he had called had certainly not expected anything like it from the hunter at this hour. Naturally, Castiel had to go to him; something was clearly wrong.

When he arrived moments later, however, he certainly hadn't expected Dean to be sleeping. He gazed at the elder Winchester brother for a few seconds until he realized something was, in fact, really off.

It appeared that Dean was fast asleep; however, he was shaking. Bad. His face had gone into a cold sweat. He squirmed and tossed and turned as if some invisible thing was coming for him but he was unable to move. And- was he crying? Of course, there was the shouts, the very thing that had caused Cas to appear in such a hurry in the first place...

 _"Castiel, please help me..."_

This second call was more like a whimper, and when the angel drew nearer, it was just as clear as before that Dean was still sleeping. But-

 _"Cas, pull me out again, get me out of Hell, please!"_

-still equally as distressed. Cas realized this must be a nightmare. He had never actually paid much attention to nightmares, since both Sam and Dean had them all the time. But something about this one was different. Dean seemed much more afraid this particular night.

Well, maybe Cas could stop his bad dream. After all, Dean had been calling for him.

Castiel made his way to the foot of Dean's bed and sat there, staring down at the distraught young man.

For just a moment, he hesitated, then softly laid a hand on his quivering shoulder. There was a noticeable shift in the hunter's mannerisms at the touch, as if it had calmed him significantly. As if he knew his angel had come for him.

And then, without thinking about it much, Cas leaned just a little closer, beginning to whisper coaxes in Enochian, hoping it would bring Dean to a more sound slumber. Each word smoothly rolled off of his tongue, his low baritone voice joining with the atmosphere of the otherwise quiet room.

As he continued speaking, and as Dean slowly became more at ease, the angel pondered about what a waking Dean would have said about then. He had gotten so close that he likely would be giving him another 'personal space' lecture.

But he wasn't awake, so Cas continued soothing Dean until each and every one of his features seemed as if a significant weight had been lifted from his shoulders. It seemed he had drifted into a much more calm dream. He looked so peaceful now- and Cas had made that so. He was content with that feat.

He figured he could be on his way now, since the hunter was at peace and his task had been completed. Yes, Castiel was confident Dean could make it through the rest of the night without him. In fact, if Cas was still there when Dean woke up, the hunter would probably despise the fact that Castiel had watched him sleep.

So Castiel slowly backed away from Dean, returning to his position at the foot of the bed, ever so delicately as to not wake either of the Winchester brothers-

"Cas?"

 _Sam._

"Cas, what are you doing here?" Sam asked, his voice tainted with the groggy, exhausted grouchiness of any recently woken individual.

"Dean was calling for me, so I came." Castiel simply replied, after a moment of adjusting his position to face Dean's younger brother. He took one more glance at the now soundly asleep young man, just to make sure he was definitely okay, before rising off of the bed and into a standing position.

"He was calling for you?" Sam repeated, confusion and fatigue riddled in his tone. He stretched and wearily pulled himself up, now sitting on the cheap motel bed. "As in, like, a nightmare? Dean has nightmares all the time, but he barely ever yells in his sleep,"

"Well he did tonight. And prayer isn't always voluntary. It reached me, I came, and I calmed him down."

Sam smiled a little. Cas truly did care about his older brother. He was happy that he had dropped everything to soothe him.

"Well, he seems okay now, so I should get going-"

"Cas?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"Thank you. For taking care of him. I appreciate it."

Castiel looked at Sam for a few more moments, before turning back to Dean. He never replied, but Sam knew he was happy to care for Dean.

And Sam could have sworn he saw the teensiest shadow of what might have been a smile playing at the angel's lips. He might have just imagined it, but had he been human, it would have been there.

Cas was now staring intently at Dean; it seemed even more of a meaningful gaze than before. As he stood over the sleeping Winchester, he muttered one last thing in Enochian. He was about to be off, but instead-

"What did you say to him? I'm curious."

"Just now?"

"Yeah, was it... goodbye, or... sleep tight, or...

Sam never got an answer. Before he could even think of another example, Castiel was gone, leaving the younger Winchester staring at his soundly sleeping older brother, utterly dumbfounded at what he had just witnessed

Meanwhile, Cas thought over his parting message. He knew the impact it would have had if either Winchester understood, and he hoped he could live up to what it was that he had said, considering the last person to say it to the young man.

 _"Angels are watching over you."_


End file.
